Researcher (class)
Researcher While most trainers aim to be the best, Researchers aim to know the most. While they lack the physical advantage other trainers might, they have studied for many years prior to the beginning of their journey and have retained a vast amount of knowledge relating to most pokemon all over the world. They know many things relating to a pokemon’s natural moveset, their habitat, and even the location of several pokemon – just by name. A powerful trainer can help a pokemon find the power that’s inside; a Researcher knows the power that’s inside before he or she even captures a pokemon. Cross Classing Artificer: Researcher, 14 DEX Engineer: Researcher, 18 INT, Mech Arm (10,000) Smart Teacher: Researcher, 14 CHA, 2 Smart Contest Ribbons Type Ace: Researcher, 10 STR (You must choose a Type that you have used Frantic Research or Frantic Research+ to identify on at least 10 different Pokemon) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Researcher Gifted Features 'Frantic Research' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you learn what level the pokemon is. 'Walking Encyclopedia' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Anything related to knowledge you are allowed to look up. Effect: You know pokemon data, relating to pokemon in your pokedex, about move sets, type, type advantage, evolution methods, abilities, height, weight, and location. You have access to all information a pokedex would grant, immediately. Blunt Weapons User Pole Weapons User Throwing Weapons User Researcher Specialist Features 'Close Study' Prerequisites: Researcher, 1 Badges Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, your GM must give to you 8 Moves of which 4 are known by the target pokemon. 'Field Commander' Prerequisites: Researcher, 3 Badges, 17 INT or 17 WIS Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your ally’s pokemon. Effect: You may issue commands to pokemon who has not already acted on a round of an encounter. There must be understood consent from the trainer unless they are unconscious. Pokemon may only act once per round of an encounter. You still may only issue one command per round unless you have Dual Wielding. 'Fighting Scheme' Prerequisites: Researcher, 1 Badges Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any trainer. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, your GM must give to you 4 pokemon species of which 2 are owned by the target trainer. 'Frantic Research +' Prerequisites: Researcher, 40 pokemon identified by pokedex Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 3 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you learn what level the pokemon is and 5 to 10 of its attacks unrelated to level up. If you roll higher then 20, you identify how much HP the target currently has. This Feature replaces Frantic Research. 'Game Plan' Prerequisites: Researcher, 2 Badges, 16 INT Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Your allies and their pokemon. Effect: Shift all allies and their pokemon up to X meters where X is your INT modifier or your WIS modifier. 'Game Plan +' Prerequisites: Researcher, Game Plan Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Your allies and their pokemon. Effect: Shift all allies and their pokemon up to X meters where X is your INT modifier plus your WIS modifier. 'Linguist' Prerequisites: Researcher, choose a human language (spoken or written) Static Activation League Legal At-Will Effect: You can read, speak and understand the chosen Language. You may take Linguist more then once. 'The Facts' Prerequisites: Researcher, Random Knowledge; 18 INT or 18 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Anything, even intangible things. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 20, you know about the random piece of knowledge you were trying to find out about. 'Trait Theory' Prerequisites: Researcher Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – One attempt per target, 2 times per encounter Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, you identify what Nature the pokemon has. 'Trait Theory +' Prerequisites: Researcher, Trait Theory, 20 INT Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Once per encounter Target: Any pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 17, you identify what Nature the pokemon has. If the target is Wild and you rolled higher then 23, you may pick the target’s Nature. Category:Base Classes